


Never Have I Ever

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Cock Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: A housewarming party gets extremely warm for two of the guests.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 007 Fest. Porn Prompt Table 008 "Piercings".

 

It had started out as a civilised affair.

Canapés, Prosecco and light jazz – everything you’d expect from Tanner and Moneypenny’s house-warming party.But then James had turned up with a bottle of Pusser's rum and M had turned up with a bottle of Haig whiskey and Q had turned up with a bottle of Jägermeister and the next thing they knew they were all sitting on their new lounge floor playing ‘never have I ever’.

“Never have I ever been arrested.”

Moneypenny grinned at Tanner and took a sip in response to his statement.He raised an eyebrow and then laughed as James, M and Q all followed suit.

“Seriously?”He harrumphed in mock outrage “Am I the only member of our illustrious organisation who has managed to stay on the correct side of the law?Unbelievable!”

“My go.”Eve said.“Never have I ever been caught having sex in public.”There was a pause and then James took a drink.As did M.“Really Sir?”

“I was in the army.”He pointed out dryly, as if that explained everything. “Q’s turn.”

Q grinned and tried to think of something daring.As Moneypenny had turned to racier matters he offered;

“Never have I ever had an intimate part of me pierced.”

There was a pause and then he cheekily took a drink… as did James.

“Oh come off it!”He laughed at him.

James looked non-plussed.

“What?”

“We’ve been playing this game for almost half an hour and you’ve drunk after every single statement!”

James grinned.

“I’m a man of the world.”

“So you’ve actually been a life-model for an art class?”

“At the Sorbonne.”

“You’ve appeared on stage?”

“Not intentionally.There was an incident at Glastonbury during Muse’s set last year.”

“Bollocks.So you’ve accidently left the house in your mother’s underwear?”

“I was ten.There was a mix up with the piles of washing.”

“I think you’re fibbing just to make yourself look interesting!So where’s your piercing?”

“You think I need to make myself look interesting?”

“I think you’re full of crap sometimes.”

“I can see I’m going to need to defend my honour here…”James muttered and stood up.“C’mon then.”

Holding his hand out, he helped Q to his feet and led him upstairs.

“What are we doing?”

“I’m hardly going to whip it out in front of everyone.”

Q’s mouth when dry as James led him into the spare bedroom and firmly shut the door.

“When you say ‘whip it out’…”

“Right then my young doubting Thomas, you show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

“My…?”

“Your piercing.You drank so you must have one.”

“I… oh what the hell.Actually, I have two.”

Q was dressed in a black zip-up hoody which he quickly removed.James smiled at the Harry Potter t-shirt Q was wearing underneath it and then crowded him when he stripped it off.

“Oh my word…”He breathed.He reached out and then paused as if waiting for permission to touch.“May I?”

Q lightly gripped James’s wrists and stepped forward, allowing him to press his fingers to the slim metal bars which pierced his nipples.Q’s head swam as James gently rolled the ball-ends of the bars.Fuck.He couldn’t believe he was doing this.He’d fancied James for so long…Maybe James could read it in his face as it seemed like he only blinked and then James had him pressed up against the door and they were snogging as if their lives depended on it.

“I bloody knew it.”James gasped as they broke momentarily for air. “I knew you couldn’t be as straight-laced as you looked. I knew…”

“Knew what?”Q asked after another round of bruising kisses.

“That you’d want this.”

James’s large hand gripped his cock through his jeans and Q whimpered, rolling his hips forward to show him yes.Yes he did want this.So badly.

“You still haven’t shown me yours…”He finally managed to squeak out as James’s stroking hand rocked him up onto the balls of his feet.James gave him one last kiss, thrusting with his tongue and then grinned wolfishly.

“On your knees then.”

Q didn’t have to be asked twice and he quickly undid his own jeans as he dropped, eagerly thrusting his hand in to grab his own cock.He was so hard.And he wasn’t the only one.James unzipped his fly and reached inside to draw out one of the biggest cocks Q had ever seen in the flesh.Thrust through its head, almost obscenely, was a huge heavy ring.

“Jesus.”Q whispered.

“James.”James corrected him.“Want it?”

Q nodded and then leaned forward with his mouth open, begging.The first taste was heavenly.Salt and sweat clung to the warm metal.Q lapped at it until James obviously grew tired of being teased.He gripped Q’s jaw, forcing him to open his mouth wide, before sliding his cock in.Q sucked happily.He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had his face fucked and James soon realised that Q would take whatever he wanted to give.James started to pump his hips, until his balls were nudging Q’s chin on every stroke, and drool was running down his chest.Q could feel the back of his throat bruise on the hard metal but he didn’t care.This was his favourite thing…

He was surprised when James pulled out and yanked him to his feet by his elbows.

“I want to fuck you.Do you fuck?” James demanded.

“Too fucking right I do.”Q gasped.

He was thrown onto the bed and his trousers were yanked the rest of the way off.He would spend the rest of the night wondering where the lube came from but at that exact moment he couldn’t give two shits as James’s thick finger pushed up his arse.Q bit down on the duvet under his face as one finger quickly became two, stretching him uncomfortably quick, before being replaced by the broad head of James's cock.Q groaned as he was impaled on it, his eyes rolling at the delicious sensation of James’s piercing dragging inside of him.

“Oh my God.”James panted.“You are so fucking tight.”

“Ughumm…”Q might have tried to say something but he wasn’t exactly sure what words were anymore.He found the sensation of having what felt like a tree trunk shoved up his arse more than a little distracting.James pulled back and there was a brief moment of respite before he was cleaved open again.“Gurk.”

James chuckled and sucked Q’s earlobe into his mouth before murmuring;

“Alright down there?”Giving up on talking altogether, Q just nodded and then whimpered as he was pulled up by his hips onto his knees.“Good boy.”

James started to fuck him in earnest and Q was sure that if he died at that exact moment then the undertaker would never get the grin off his face.He spun into headspace as James’s dick in his arse teetered between agony and perfection.He was so full, so stretched, and his poor prostate was being pounded by the metal ring with every stroke.He felt bruised, pummelled, abused and yet so turned on he could barely breathe.His balls tightened and just as he was thinking that he couldn’t possibly take any more he started to come.He whined and arched his back as his cock started to spew.James noticed and slipped his hands in under his shoulders to pull him up until his back pressed onto James’s chest.

“Oh darling.Oh you clever boy.”

James reached down to stroke Q through the last of his shivers and then pulled him down firmly into his lap, impaling him one last time as James came, filling Q.

James allowed Q a few moments to rest, his arms still wrapped around him, then he kissed the side of his neck.

“Do you think that lot downstairs heard us?”

“I think the whol’ fu’king street heard us.”Q slurred.

 

~00Q~

 

Eventually they made it back downstairs, Q walking a little like he’d been riding a horse - or maybe just fucking one.  They found the other three on the sofa, Moneypenny had her head in Tanner’s lap and M appeared to be giving her a foot rub.She looked up with a grin.

“So.Has he got a piercing?”

Q blushed.

“Oh yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
